The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for designing and analyzing a circuit and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for efficiently, accurately, and automatically designing and analyzing a circuit by the use of an apparatus which is operable under stored program control.
An electronic and/or electrical circuit is typically designed and analyzed by the use of information and data which may be contained in a relatively large amount and variety of books, manuals, and/or other resources. Hence, a designer, in order to properly design and analyze a circuit, is required to manually acquire and review a great many resources in order to properly create a circuit design which provides a desired operation and to properly analyze the manner in which a circuit operates.
This typical and manual approach is relatively inefficient and increases the likelihood of faulty design and operation since much of the obtained information must be interpreted by the designer. Further, this approach increases the cost and the time associated with training a circuit engineer or designer/analyzer since each trainee must become familiar with the great variety of resources and sources of circuit design and analysis material.
The present invention overcomes the previously delineated drawbacks in a new and novel manner.
It is one non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for analyzing and designing a circuit which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated disadvantages of prior strategies and techniques.
It is a second non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for quickly and efficiently allowing an electronic or electrical circuit to be analyzed and designed.
It is a third non-limiting advantage of the present invention to allow an individual to be quickly and efficiently taught to accurately design and analyze an electrical and/or electronic circuit.
It is a fourth non-limiting advantage of the present invention to allow an individual to efficiently design and analyze an electrical and/or electronic circuit while virtually eliminating developmental and debugging time.
According to a first non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a circuit assembly is provided. Particularly, the circuit assembly includes at least one circuit relationship and which uses the at least one circuit relationship to create a circuit.
According to a second non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a circuit analyzer is provided. Particularly, the circuit analyzer includes at least one circuit relationship and receives certain inputs and uses the at least one circuit relationship in combination with the received certain inputs to analyze a circuit.
According to a third non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a method for analyzing a circuit is provided. The method includes the steps of creating at least one circuit relationship; storing the created at least one circuit relationship; providing certain circuit data; and using the created at least one circuit relationship in combination with the provided certain circuit data to analyze the circuit.